Jeric
Jeric was a powerful demon from ancient Egypt. He could trap souls inside mummy wrappings and transfer the waiting soul to another living body. He was so powerful that the ancient Egyptians couldn't find a way to vanquish him, and could only mummify him. However, a evil witch, Isis, freed him just as he was being mummified. They fell in love, but Jeric's enemies tracked Isis down and skinned her alive. Before Isis' soul moved on, Jeric trapped her soul in a scarab brooch. He spent several millenia trying to find a body that could host Isis permanently. However, two souls can't possess the same body, and the invading spirit causes the body to burn out. After traveling throughout the Middle East, Jeric surfaced in the United States in 2002. He tried to put Isis into five witches, all of whom ended up dying. However, in early 2003, the last one managed to find Phoebe Halliwell, by scrying. Jeric and Isis believed that Isis could tap into Phoebe's powers and expel Phoebe's soul, allowing her to be permanently reincarnated. Jeric kidnapped Phoebe to his lair in ancient Egypt and transferred Isis' soul to Phoebe's body. His actions provoked Piper and Paige to turn to Cole for help. Cole, however, had by this time turned completely evil again due to the combined weight of his insanity and the myriad of powers he'd absorbed from the Demonic Wasteland. He traveled to Egypt and offered a trade of souls in hopes of getting Phoebe back. Jeric wasn't willing to deal with Cole at first, but changed his mind after Phoebe's body started to burn out faster than all of Isis' previous hosts. It turned out that upper-level witches' bodies break down faster than less powerful witches when they have two souls in them. After Jeric has Isis possess Paige's body, he and Cole tried to convince Piper to give up Paige for Phoebe. Piper, however, turned the tables on the two demonic suitors by casting a spell that ejected Isis' soul from Paige's body, sending Isis to the afterlife. Jeric thought that Piper had ejected Paige's soul, and didn't know he'd been double-crossed until Paige kneed him in the groin. Piper then blew up Jeric, proving just how formidable her blasting power had become. She then remarked, "At least they're together now." Romantic life Jeric fell in love with a witch named Isis. She helped free Jeric when he was mummified, only to be killed herself shortly afterward. Ever since, Jeric has been looking for the right body for Isis, killing many other witches in the process. Powers & Abilities Jeric possessed aerokinesis and could teleport through a sandstorm. Jeric was also able to mummify bodies through spells. He had used this power to keep Isis' soul from moving on and then transfer her soul to another body. He also possessed dark cloaking, a power usually possessed by upper-level dark dignitaries (dark priests, priestesses, etc.). When he kidnapped Phoebe to Egypt, Leo couldn't sense her, and Piper could only scry for her by tapping into her baby's powers. His power was so great that his ancient Egyptian foes could only stop him by mummifying him. However, by the time he surfaced in San Francisco, Piper had grown powerful enough that she was able to blow him up in one hit. Appendices :(Book of Shadows text:) Jeric :A''' :Demon known not :only for his witch :killing, but also for :his rituals of :mummification. :His evil dates as far :back as ancient Egypt :and in the past few :decades he has :surfaced in the :Middle East, Cairo, :Istanbul and Tripoli. :'H'e can be identified :by the sand that is left :behind in the wake of :his dematerialization. Spells Mummifying Spell :Saqqara tiet ushebti Possession Spell :Khet mastaba hotep ka His Teleportation Method Using Aerokinesis on Cole Mummification Process Gallery Image:Jericdema.jpg|His method of teleportation (Dematerialization)... Image:Jericsoultransfer.jpg|...Jeric transfers the Soul of Isis into Phoebe... Image:Jericmummy.jpg|Jeric mummifies body... Image:Jericmummy3.jpg|...A mummified body... jeric 1.jpg|...Jeric is vanquished by Piper... jeric v.jpg Appearances Jeric appeared in a total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 5 :Y Tu Mummy Tambien Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Upper-Level Demons Category:Evils Vanquished Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Season 5 Category:Killed/vanquished by Piper Halliwell Category:Charmed Universe Category:Deceased Category:Magical beings